The Rose Nanny
by White Winged Angel 13
Summary: Inuyasha came home one night to have his wife say she cheated on him for two years and he can't do all of the house work, go to work, and rase his son so he hires a nanny that he can't keep his eyes off of.... InuKag HAULTS!
1. Hit, slap, and yell

Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha or co.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Hey I've wrote a lot of stories and I hope this one will be another good one as well so please send Fanfiction art of your own creation and send them to me so I can look at them but remember they have to be from a seen in one of my stories.

Well let's get on with the storie!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Inu/Kag Mir/San

-----------------------

The Rose Nanny Ch.1 What happened

-------------------------------------------------------

(Modern era setting)

---------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------

A man with wine colored eyes and long midnight hair drove down the street to his home at 10:31p.m.

He had picked up his son up at the daycar not onley but five minutes ago.

The wine eyed colord man pulled into his driveway and looked into the back.

seat.

'Aw...he's sleeping oh well I'll get Kikyo to help me put Corie to bed.' He thought and smiled.

He opened his car door and steeped out into the cool night air and opened the front door with his house key.

"Kikyo I'm home! I just need help with -" He was cut off when a sting hit his cheek.

His smile drooped into a shocked one.

"I hate you! I want a divorce!" Yelled his wife in a hiss.

"But why Kikyo!?" He yelled in shock right back at her.

"I found someone else Inuyasha! and if you haven't found out I've been cheeting on you for two years and I hate you and I love him!" She yelled in his face.

"I'm leaving and living with him and the divorce papers will be sent to you by next week! Good bi Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled and stomped over to her bags at the door. She took her bags and slamed the door behind her.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled but she never came back.

-----------------------------------

Ok so that was the first chap hope you liked it and any Q you have then ask and I'll see if I know them or not and rember the Fanfiction art wrighting please!

-White Winged Angle 13

-------------------------------------


	2. A New Friend

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or co.

Ok this is to my first reviewer Yoli05 so enjoy!

------------

The Rose Nanny ch.2 A new friend

--------------------------------------

A raiven haired brown eyed girl clad in shorts and a hot pink tanktop walked through her mother's kitchen picking up some of the things that where her's.

'Oh man I cant belive I'm realey moving out of the shrine.' She thought puting a picture of her mom, little brother Sota, and gramps along with there fat kittey Boyo in a card board box and moving it out to her car.

As Kagome was puting the last of her things into the trunk she felt something furey rub agenst her leg and looked down.

She smiled at her calico cat and bent down and picked him up and held him close.

"I'm sorry Boyo I wish you could come with me but the land owner doesen't want the house like a huge fur ball if I move out because you shed to much sorry."She said sadley to her all mighty sumo belly cat.

"Meow!" Was his responce.

She put him down, shut the trunk and headed into the house to say good bi.

"Bi Kagome Please come and visit us!" Yelled her mother five minutes latter.

"I will mom and I'll see you all soon bi mom! Gramps! Sota!" Kagome yelled out her window as she drove off in her silver mustang.

--------------------

"Ah here I am and it's not to far away from the shrine." She smiled at the big house before her it was a prezent from her grandfather.

"Wow..." Said Kagome parking her car in the driveway and geting out,unlocking the door and pulling her bags into the house when she heared someone aproching her.

Kagome put the boxes down and looked at who was in front of her.

She was clad in short's that went up to her thighs and a nice yellow tanktop and on ti was a bunney rabit with a carit saying 'I'm a vegatairen what did you expect?'

The girl smiled and held out her hand to Kagome "Hi my names Sango I live next door what's your name?" She asked as Kagome smiled back and extended her hand to her.

"It's Kagome." She said letting go of the other girls hand. She had light brown hair and brown eyes with some dark pink eye shadow on.

"Do you need any help Kagome?" Sango asked her.

"Sure Sango thanks." Said Kagome as Sango took a box and followed Kagome inside.

-------------

It had taken about half an hor to bring all of the boxes in and unpack them as the girls did they became fast friends and where now talking out on Kagome's front porch drinking lemonade.

"So Kagome where do you work at?" Sango asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"I don't have a job right now why?" Asked Kagome as Sango beamed at her answer.

"Well a friend of mine needs someone to work for him." Explained Sango.

"Well what for?" Asked Kagome.

"For a full time nanny for the house and his kid Corey." Sango smiled at Kagome's joyfull face at the name of the kid.

"Ok when can I start?" She asked Sango sipping her sweet drink.

"We'll have to call first then you'll get the job." Said Sango leaning back into her chair.

"So what's your friends name?"She asked smileing.

"Oh yah I forgot his name is Inuyasha Tatsheo..."

-------------------

Well second chap oh and please fanart I'm dieing here noone is giving me aney so please take the time to review! Thanks!

- White Winged Angle 13


	3. Passing out smiles

Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha or co.

Ok so I haven't updated in a while so forgive me and don't bite my head off!

Now on with the storie!

-----------------

The Rose Nanny ch.3 Passingout smiles

-------------------------------

It was 6:56am as Kagome pulled into the driveway to her new bosses house that Sango so kindley gave her a paper to follow to.

"Well this has to be the place because who elce has the same house number as this one does?" She asked to her self as she got out of her green car and into the sunlight.

Kagome walked up to the dark hard wood door and tuched the door bell.

DING DONG!

DING DONG!

She heard some movement from inside the house and then the door opened.

But when she looked inside she saw nothing. (You know how when someone is so short that you see over them LOL!)

"Are you here to take care of me and daddy?" Came a little voice.

Kagome looked down and smiled warmley.

"Yes and my name is Kagome Higerashie whats yours?" She asked playfuley.

"UMmmmm..." The little boy with short ravin hair and wine calored eyes like his dad swong himself back and fourth on his feet with a finger by his mouth like he was thinking if he should tell her or not.

"It's Corie Miss.Ome." He said happley.

"Could you wait here so I can go and get my dad?"He asked hopeful.

"Yes." Said Kagome smiling at what he had called her.

Corie bounced off and let the door stay open.

As he left she heared him shout in the back ground.

Daddy! Daddy!

Then her cell phone rang.

"Yes this is Kagome Higerashie speaking."

"Hey it's me Sango so how's it been so far?" Sango asked over the phone.

"I haven't even goten in yet but I have met his kid Corie he's so cute."

"Yah I know he is he looks so much like his father not like his mother." Said Sango a little bitterley at the mother part.

"Ok so what was it that ya called me for when you know I would be talking to Mr.Takahashie?" Asked Kagome with a brow rased.

"Ummm.. just wanted to know that and ask if ya wanted to go out on girl time to go and get pizza at the mall after your nanny shift is up for the day."Said Sango hopeful

"Yah sure Sand how about...7:30p.m.?" Asked Kagome.

"Sure and see ya soon bi!"

"Ok bi Sango!" Said Kagome as she shut off her phone and placed it in her pocket. (Ok I dident say what Kagome was whereing so I will now. Black joging pants with two white stripes on the sides, and a white shirt with a silver dragen on it."

Kagome turned around and saw in her face two wine colored eyes,black bangs and an all to cokey smile.

"AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Yelled Kagome sliping back and bonking her head on the walkeway and passing out.

"Daddy is Miss.Ome dead?" The little voice asked behind his leg.

"No Corie Miss.Ome is not dead." He told his son as he leaned down.

'She sure does look a lot like...Kikyo' He thought as he picked her up bridlestyle and walked into the house, layed her on the sofa and closed the dark hard wood doors.

"When will Miss.Ome wake up daddy?" Corie asked standing beside Kagome.

"I don't know Corie when she wants to and that better be soon and if that dont happen I'll have to get Sango to come down here and take her home..."

------------------------------

Ok so I was late on the update and I'm sorry that it's so short so no reviews that say it is because I know oh and I want you all to go to my new friends stories and profile her name is Phycho-Sango!


End file.
